The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A service provider may broadcast content to users via a user receiving device, such as a set top box. For example, the service provider may transmit the content to the user receiving device via satellite or other wireless or wired medium. The user receiving device demodulates and/or decodes the signal received from the service provider and outputs the decoded content to a display device to be viewed by the user. For example, the content may be displayed on a television in the home of the user.
Service providers may implement various mechanisms for providing access to content in a manner that is convenient to users. For example, users may access content via a distributed communications system such as the internet using a mobile device such as a smartphone or tablet computer. Content accessed via the internet typically corresponds to downloadable content stored at the service provider or other content provider.